ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sad Silver Claimer
The Sad Silver Claimer is the 48th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on September 7, 2002 and the English version on July 10, 2005. Reina reveals to Hamrio Musica, that she wishes to find the Silver Ray. However, Musica states, that once he finds it, he will destroy it. Summary Musica reveals to Reina that Rize's final words were, "If you find the Silver Ray, destroy it." Reina assures Musica that Rize was the one who stole the Silver Ray and hid it somewhere. Musica doubts Reina, stating that it would make no sense for him to steal it and not destroy it himself. Angrily, Reina tells Musica that it's Rize's fault that her whole life is messed up. When Musica questions Reina if she has proof of what she is saying, Reina begins to tell him what happened fifteenth years ago, June 20. The Silver Ray was stolen in El Nadia, supposedly to be locked in a vault that can only be opened by a Silver Claimer. Furthermore, Rize was the one who accused Reina's father, but yet unconvincing to Musica for her lack of evidence. Reina tells Musica that Rize created a perfect alibi, and that the person at Garage Island wasn't Rize. When Musica asks Reina if she had a witness who saw Riza at El Nadia, she tells him that, that person is right in front of her. The day of the crime, June 20 0051, after Lance killed the Musica Family; where Rize saved Hamrio was still alive. Knowing that was true, Musica finds himself trapped in denial that Reina could be telling the truth but still denies it and attacks Reina. Reina attacks Musica with a barrage of spears. Musica manages to block Reina's attacks with his Silver Shield. When Musica tells Reina that the Silver Ray is a dangerous weapon, she stops her attacks. Musica then states that he won't let it fall into the hands of Demon Card. Reina begins to cry, telling Musica that the Silver Ray isn't a weapon, and she was desperately searching for it being her father's last remaining work. Reina reveals the hardships of her life as a young girl when her father was arrested for stealing his own work. Glen died after two days of repeated tortured, and Reina lived on her own as a street rat until she met King, who gave her the power to claim her revenge against the king of El Nadia. After Reina finishes her story, Musica finds himself lost for words to comfort her anguish. So he sits on the floor and tells her to vent out as much as she pleases. Reina does so as she repeatedly kicks him, while Musica reflects his memories with Rize until his deathbed. As he remembers Rize's last words, Musica suddenly stops Reina's last punch remembering that before Rize died, he went to El Nadia to steal the treasure just as Reina explained. But in his final breath, Rize says the Silver Ray was not in "that kingdom", which was El Nadia meaning somebody else got to it first. Reina does not believe in Musica's objection and demands the location once more, Musica still replies he doesn't know nor he is going to surrender Elie. Musica and Reina resume their battle until Reina summons her Silver Emperor, delivering a powerful penetrating slash. Elsewhere, Haru is still fighting Berial with his Blue Crimson. Berial comes out unharmed. He then moves the rock, he and Haru are standing on at the point where Elie, and the others are viewable. He sees Plue and Elie are struggling and runs towards them. Berial, however, stops him, and slams him on the floor. Jegan and Reina arrive asking Julius when is she going to fight seriously. With his excuse being that, he hasn't come up with a beautiful way to kill her. As Haru struggles to get free from Berial, the Oración Seis prepares to kill Elie. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Reina vs. Hamrio Musica (Concluded) *Berial vs. Haru Glory *Elie vs. Julius Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Blue Crimson *Silver Claiming Dark Bring used *White Kiss *G-Earth *Armure D'Etoile Techniques used *Silver Dog *Spear Rain *Silver Chain *Silver Shield *Silver Whip *Silver Emperor Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Enhanced Strength *Hand to Hand Combat Items used *None Navigation Category:Episodes